Испорченный насквозь
«Испорченный насквозь» ( ) — песня, написанная для диснеевского телевизионного фильма 2015 года «''Наследники». Её авторами являются композиторы Йоаким Перссон, Шелли Пейкен и Джоан Алкенас. Песню исполнили актёры и исполнители Дав Камерон в роли Мэл, София Карсон в роли Иви, Бу Бу Стюарт в роли Джея и Кэмерон Бойс в роли Карлоса Де Виль. Сюжет Текст песни Наследники= 'Мэл:' ''They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes me glad Джей: A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home Иви: So I got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love Карлос: They think I'm callous A low-life hood I feel so useless Все: Misunderstood Мэл и Иви: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world Хор: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next Like the kid next door I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core Мэл: Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm just... unique Джей: What, me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that? Иви: So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made ya hurt? Карлос: The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is Все: You ain't seen nothing yet Мэл и Иви: Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world (Инструментальный проигрыш) Хор: I'm rotten to the core, core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core, core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next Like the kid next door I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the core |-|Наследники: Недобрый мир= They say I'm trouble They say I'm bad They say I'm evil And that makes me glad A dirty no-good Down to the bone Your worst nightmare Can't take me home So I got some mischief In my blood Can you blame me? I never got no love They think I'm callous (Ugh) A low-life hood(Oh yeah!) I feel so useless Misunderstood (Hey, yeah!) Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world I'm rotten to the core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next Like the kid next door I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the... core Listen up now! Call me a schemer Call me a freak How can you say that? I'm... I'm just unique What, me a traitor? Ain't got your back? Are we not friends? What's up with that? So I'm a misfit So I'm a flirt I broke your heart? I made ya hurt? The past is past Forgive, forget The truth is You ain't seen nothin' yet Mirror, mirror on the wall Who's the baddest of them all? Welcome to my wicked world Wicked world I'm rotten to the core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next Like the kid next door I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the... core Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Original Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh Unusual Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh You can say what you want But we will always be... Rotten to the core Rotten to the core Rotten to the core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next Like the kid next door I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the... core I'm rotten to the core Rotten to the core I'm rotten to the core Who could ask for more? I'm nothing like the kid next Like the kid next door I'm rotten to the I'm rotten to the... core |-|Русская версия (Наследники)= Мэл: Слыву я злой Слыву опасной Слыву плохой Ну и прекрасно Джей: Пропитан я злобой До мозга костей Не любят особо Подобных гостей Иви: Есть чертовщинка В моей крови Меня не вини Я не знала любви Карлос: Я грубый и наглый Так все считают Не ценят талант мой Все: Не понимают Мэл и Иви: Свет мой, зеркальце, ответь: Кто на свете хуже всех? Вот такой он, наш мир Злобный мир Хор: Испорчен я насквозь Испорченный насквозь Испорчен я насквозь Пошло всё вкривь и вкось Все дети как дети А у нас так повелось Испорчены Испорчены Испорчены насквозь Мэл: Считаешь злобной И ненормальной С чего ты взял? Я уникальна Джей: Я сдал тебя? Я что, предатель? Ведь мы друзья? Остынь, приятель Иви: Да, я кокетка Стреляю метко Разбила сердце? Не плачьте, перцы Карлос: Прости, забудь Что было — ушло Поверь Все: Тебе ещё повезло Мэл и Иви: Свет мой, зеркальце, ответь: Кто на свете хуже всех? Вот такой он, наш мир Злобный мир (Инструментальный проигрыш) Хор: Испорчен я насквозь Испорченный насквозь Испорчен я насквозь Пошло всё вкривь и вкось Все дети как дети А у нас так повелось Испорчены Испорчены Испорчены насквозь Видео Rotten to the Core (Sofia Carson Version)|Версия Софии Карсон (Наследники: Недобрый мир) Rotten to the Core (Lyric Video)|Лирик-видео de:Rotten to the Core en:Rotten to the Core Категория:Песни Категория:Песни из «Наследников» Категория:Групповые песни Категория:Песни злодеев Категория:Вступительные песни Категория:Песни героев/героинь Категория:Песни из видеоигр